Selene D'Artagnan
by beautyinpain
Summary: When the daughter of Alexandre is forced to come along to Paris with her brother and Father, she must pretend to be a boy. Now with the death of her father, things are still not safe for her to return to her home. She embarks upon the journey of her brother, disguised as a boy. What will the Musketeers do when they find out? Athos or Aramis OC.
1. Chapter 1

"Come on, you're tired father. We should stop here," my brother said. I looked at him wide eyed from my position on my own horse.

"Paris is only a few hours away," my father argued. I winced, knowing the argument that was coming; we've had it during the whole trip from Gascony.

"Paris will still be there in the morning," D'Artagnan continued.

"Look, I could ride all night." My father began. "But if you're saying that you need to rest." I laughed at my brother's own discomfort, who began to chuckle as well. Within a few moments we made it to the small town, stopping outside of the inn. "D'Artagnan, take Selene with you to care for the horses."

"Father, maybe you should take her with you," my brother protested. "She has been subjected to the cold and wet long enough. Lene will take a chill." My brother missed nothing, especially not my violent shivers, even as I attempted to control them.

"Fine, but Selene, pray be silent," I nodded and followed my father into the inn. My father took off his water soaked hat, while I reveled in the warmth that was cocooning me. He rang the bell, and a man appeared from the inner rooms.

"Yes!" the man came down from the stairs that were located directly in front of the hallway.

"My sons and I need beds for the night. We've come a long way," My father stated as the inn owner began to help him take off his coat. I moved away from them and wandered into the little sitting room where I might be able to keep warm. I did not dare to remove my coat. It still wasn't safe enough for that.

"The Cardinal bleeds us dry! It never would have happened under the old king. He was a man of the peop - " the man who introduced himself as Michael Fournier cut himself off as the door opened. I slunk to the doorway and watched as masked, armed men filed in the doorway. I took in the fleur-de-lis on their hats, symbolizing that they were of the Kings Musketeers.

"My name is Athos, of the Kings Musketeers." They pulled out muskets out of their pockets and pointed them directly at my father. "Kindly empty your pockets of money and jewelry. If you want to live, do it now," The leader spoke. So I was right in my identification of these men. When my father did not comply they hit him. I gasped, looking at the scene with wide eyes. They began to take the money from everyone's pockets; I could only pray that my brother was alright.

"I was told that the Musketeers were honorable men. I see that I was misinformed," my father spoke up, making me close my eyes in fear of what they would do to my father.

"You think this is bad?" Athos snarled. I cringed in the sitting room, knowing that my father would not have wanted me to intervene. "I'm only just getting started." Then Michael Fournier pulled out a musket out of his pants, causing a huge gunfight. First they shot Michael, then they shot my father. I screamed, drawing attention to myself, but a gunshot from outside caused them to run.

"I couldn't stop them!" my brother said angrily, as I followed behind my father. I had attempted to fuss at him, but he stayed my hand. We reached my brother just as my father fell onto the ground.

"Father!" I shrieked, in the same time that my brother yelled as well.

"Athos!" my father managed, grabbing ahold of my hand. "Please, Athos." With that my father died. The rain was still pouring, making a large rose colored bloom onto the mud, as my tears were washed away with the downpour.

My brother and I finally made our way to Paris, the next day. We had to look for lodging, which wasn't easy as we had hardly any money. So we made our way through the poor side of Paris, I stuck close to my brother.

"Lene, we must keep this charade up," my brother said as he looked for an inn. I nodded, realizing that I was ten times safer in the mens clothing than I was dressed as a woman. "At least until we are able to reintroduce you to society as a woman of standing."

"I understand, D'Artagnan," I said, softly, so as to not be given away by my voice.

"And you are going to have to continue to be a mute. If one person hears your voice, it will be a dead giveaway for sure." I nodded my head. "And a new name. We could go with Sal or Leo." I thought long and hard.

"Leo," I said finally. He nodded.

"Very well, Leo. Welcome to the family." With that we walked into a rundown inn. It had a pig hanging from the awning.

"Twenty sou for the bed. Ten if you share." The woman who ran this place looked most severe. "Any lice or crabs?"

"No, thanks. Just bed and dinner," my brother spoke, giving me an indescribable look. I stifled a laugh as we followed her.

"This is a very clean house," she said, whilst smashing a bug under her foot.

"Hmm," my brother nodded, following her motions with an amused air.

"Monsieur - "

"D'Artagnan," He supplied. She nodded. "Son of the late Alexandre, of Lupiac in Gascony." She rolled her eyes as he spoke.

"Didn't ask for your life story." She snarked. "Dinner is extra."

"Clean water?" he shot back.

"Extra."

"Soap?" She made to speak but my brother put up his hand. "Don't tell me, I can guess." I put a hand on his arm.

"But use of the communal towel, is free." She huffed out of the room. I looked about as well as my brother as we began to pull off our belts.

Later that night we were down in the pub, drinking and awaiting our food. The ale was alright, though a bit weak and way too expensive. That was when two obviously, very out of place, people arrived. The woman was a lady, with her expensive red dress, while her companion was outfitted in black and silver.

"We will have your best room," the man said, with a Spanish accent. "And if the bed has fleas, you will be whipped."

"Draw me a bathe." The woman said haughtily. I rolled my eyes at her arrogance. "Be sure the water's clean. I don't want to bathe in someone else's scum." Over presumptuous much! What did you expect to take a room in a place like this.

"Clean water is extra madame," my foolish brother! I wanted to strangle him. "Don't even ask about the towel."

"Are you addressing me, sir?" the Spanish man came closer to our table. I raised an eyebrow at my brother, silently cursing him for getting into this position.

"Not unless your name is 'Madam'." My brother seemed amused.

"Forgive me, Milady, while I teach this oaf a lesson in manners," the Spanish man began to draw his sword. Turning around he was met with my brother's musket. I wanted to crawl under the table and hide, but I as well stood up and put my hand on my musket.

"Put it back, or I'll blow your head off," my brother warned, quite softly.

"You are not a gentleman," The Spanish man said. My brother seemed amused with the taunt.

"That stings."

"He's just some drunken thug, Mendoza," Milady said. "Put your sword away." I breathed a sigh of relief at her intervention. He did so, but not without fury.

"We will settle this at breakfast!" He warned my brother.

"I'll be in the courtyard at eight," my brother promised. He sat back down as the couple made to go up the stairs, keeping an eye on the Spanish man, Mendoza. I faced my brother, also putting my musket on the table. The woman put two bowls of stew in front of us. I was repulsed by what I saw.

"This looks like a badger's intestines," my brother stated.

"Specialty of the house," she turned back to face us. "Enjoy." Both my brother and I pushed the stew away.

"Don't worry, Lene, tomorrow I'll get us some real food." D'Artagnan promised softly, putting a hand on my hand.

We were walking up the stairs, just as Milady was coming out of her room. She walked close by my brother, as I shrank back, trying not to get too close to anyone for them to scrutinize me. She passed by, and my brother realized that he was missing a musket. Turning back around it was pointed at him.

"Missing something?" She taunted. "You still need that lesson in manners." She held him at gunpoint until they reached the door. Then she kissed him! I guess I was sleeping in the lobby tonight, and made my displeasure known as I stomped down the stairs. I spent the night cramped on a bench. Needless to say I didn't obtain much sleep that night.

Come dawn I was awake and walked up the stairs, just as a man walked past me to use the bathroom. I walked past him and went to D'Artagnan's room, going to knock just as a shout was heard. Whirling about I looked into the bathroom to see Mendoza, dead in the bathtub. A sick feeling overcame me, just as D'Artagnan opened the door with a small knife, covered in blood, in his hand.

He walked down the hall, past all the people, to investigate. I rolled my eyes and crept backwards into his room, making ready for the escape which we would surely have to make. The old woman, the inn keeper, accused my brother of murdering that man. D'Artagnan backed up, saying no, until he was able to slam his door shut.

He leant against it, still clutching the knife. I looked at him with wild eyes as I was unused to all this intrigue set in violence. He quickly threw the knife and knocked the wardrobe over in front of the door.

"Come Lene!" He leapt out of the window, I following until we hit the pavement. It hurt. I mean really hurt. I think I felt several of my ribs break.

"There he is!" the old woman yelled from the window, we just leapt out of, making us jump to our feet and begin to run.

"Great idea, D'Art!" I gasped as the running was jostling my ribs. He just sent me a wry smile and motioned for me to continue running. "I really hate you right now." We made it to the market place, D'Artagnan stopping behind a pillar, I continuing on, until I was able to crouch down acting as if I had lost a charm. The people were concerned more about my brother, so they didn't even know what I was wearing, they just barreled past.

"I can't believe that actually worked!" My brother sounded amazed, as I looked up to see him inches from a market girl. She kneed him. I giggled, soundlessly. I had been wanting to do that all day.

"Agh!" My brother looked like he was in pain, she armed herself with a knife from the table in front of them.

"Oh, you degenerate! Touch me again and I'll gut you like a fish!" I was amused by this scene. Finally, he got what was coming to him. "Do I look like a working girl?"

"Well, yeah," I shook my head wordlessly at my brother's stupidity. He could be so clueless.

"This is my best dress!" she sounded shocked. "How does this say prostitute to you?"

"My apologies mademoiselle." My brother looked like he was still reeling from all the events of the day. I walked over to stand beside him.

"It's Madame!" She seethed at him.

"Madame! I won't trouble you any further." He looked at me. "My apologies again." We began to walk away, but D'Artagnan's injuries were preventing rapid movement. He leant against the table.

"Are you alright?" she asked, lowering her knife. Wow, talk about mood swings.

"Do you know the way to the Musketeer's Garrison?" He asked her, instead of answering her question.

"Why do you want to know?" she asked, still a little leery of my brother and I.

"We have some business to settle on our father's behalf," D'Artagnan actually thought to include me. How sweet was he. He pushed himself off the table and straightened up.

"You really don't look well." He took a step and promptly fell over. I groaned, holding my own side before helping her lift him off the pavement.

"We must take him to my own house," she told him. I nodded, before motioning for her to lead the way. She did so, giving me a peculiar look. I followed, supporting my brother's large weight. God, did he need to start a diet. He was soo heavy. And you can bet the next chance I have to tell him that, I definitely would.

Between the two of us, we managed to get him to her house, up the stairs, and into a comfortable bed. I aided in taking off his jacket and undershirt. She began to heat water, and obtain gauze so that we might be able to wrap his ribs. My own were killing me but I said not a word.

"Where am I?" he said, finally awakening.

"My husband's house," Constance said from her perch sitting beside his bed. I turned from my position, looking out the window. She had been wiping his brow, I can only imagine what he did to make her sound so indignant.

"Oh," He tried to sit up, only to grab his forehead. "No I can't stay here." He stood up and began to put on his clothes. "We have an appointment with the – agh" My foolish brother, smacked his head off the chandelier. "Musketeer Athos."

"I know him. Is he a friend of yours?" She asked us, I went to my brother's side.

"Not exactly." D'Artagnan said, beginning to put on his jacket.

"You can barely walk," Constance said, getting up.

"That's my problem. Now can you tell me the way to the Musketeer's Garrison or not?" I really wanted to smack him. I truly did.

"You're in no shape to fight, if that's what you're thinking of," She stated. "I have three older brothers. I know that look in a man's eye."

"With respect, that's none of your business," my brother stated, pulling on his shoes. I heaved a sigh. I was going to get drug into this, I just knew it.

"You made it my business when you fell at my feet," she stated just as coldly. I winced, knowing just how my brother's pride would take that.

"You're a beautiful woman. I'm sure you're used to it." He got up to begin putting on his belt. I held it out for him.

"I should have just left you in the gutter!" she huffed. I winced, again.

"My apologies." He did sound sincere. "I'm not always so ill mannered." I looked up at him. "Might I inquire the name of my savior?"

"Bonacieux. Constance Bonacieux." She said.

"Athos killed our father, Constance. That's why I must face him. I'm D'Artagnan and this is my mute brother, Leo. Please think kindly of my name." We began to walk out. "If you think of it at all." With these last words we left the company of the kind Constance.

"You are so stupid!" I told my brother in an undertone as we began the trek to the garrison. "She was nice! You probably angered the one ally we have in Paris!" I kept my tone low.

"And I am sorry, Lene." He looped an arm over my neck. "But I must do this for father."

"Let me do this, D'Artagnan!" I said. "You mean more than me! You are the heir to the estate. It wouldn't mean anything if I were die in this duel. That would just mean that you could rest more easily without worrying about LeBarge coming to kill you for me!"

"NO!" D'Artagnan said. He leaned down closer to me. "LeBarge doesn't scare me, Lene. I will protect you, as best as I can! I promise."

"I'm looking for Athos!" my brother cried out as we walked through the hall that led to the courtyard of the garrison. There were three men located in the central section. The one about to go up the stairs turned around.

"You've found him." I looked at him. He wasn't anything like the one from the inn. This Athos had blue eyes, and a black beard. I pulled hard on D'Artagnan's sleeve. He looked down at me. I shook my head frantically. D'Artagnan just drew his musket and cocked it.

"My name is D'Artagnan and this is my brother Leo, of Lupiac in Gascony. Prepare to fight. One of us dies here." D'Artagnan put the pistol down and drew his sword.

"Now that's a way to make an entrance." The man with a plumed hat from behind this Athos stated. I looked up at him to find a man, one who was handsome and who knew it. I pressed closer to the cold stone of the courtyard, desperate to call out for my brother. This wasn't the right man! That much I knew. Athos drew his sword and began some complicated motions. My brother threw down his pouch and warmed up his arm. They squared off.

"Can I ask why?" Athos asked.

"You murdered our father." D'Artagnan said.

"You're mistaken. I'm not the man you're looking for." Creeping closer, I noticed his sincerity. It reached his eyes. If ever there was a doubt, I knew this was not the man.

"Murderer!" my brother shouted, before running at him like a fool. They crossed swords. "Do you deny that you shot Alexandre D'Artagnan two days ago in cold blood?" I moved to stand in between the other two men. I just shook my head desperate for a sign that could change the outcome of this duel.

"I usually remember the men I kill." Athos said. "That name means nothing to me."

"Then you're a liar as well!" my brother's blood was boiling at this point. There was nothing that could stop him, save an elephant stepping on him. The duel began in earnest at this point. I guess calling Athos a liar would also make his blood boil.

"Remarkable. He's keeping up with Athos," the plumed man from before said with a Spanish accent.

"Rubbish. He just doesn't want to hurt the lunatic," the mixed man said. "No offense to you, lad." I just smiled and shook my head. Finally after a few more passes, Athos disarmed my brother. I was relieved, I'm not ashamed to say.

"That's enough!" he fairly roared, keeping his sword close to his neck. "That could have been your throat. Don't make me kill you over a mistake." He turned away. "I didn't kill your father and I don't want to kill you!" I watched in horror as my brother plucked the small hand knife out of the wood and threw it at Athos.

"ATHOS!" Aramis called out. Athos, quickly turned, just in time for the blade to miss him and instead strike the wood of another pole several inches away from Aramis' hand.

"And that could have been your back." My brother was getting too carried away. I was contemplating going over there and putting myself in between him and the adversary, but Aramis grabbed my arm. "Now fight me or die on your knees. I don't care which!" Everything was quiet for a moment. "NO?" He went to strike Athos, but Aramis let go of my arm and intervened.

"He said enough." Aramis said coolly, staying my brother's sword with his own. It was fluid, I didn't even see it.

"Very well. I'll fight both of you." I closed my eyes against my brother's stupid reckless behavior. I made a few hand motions, trying to capture his attention, but he just ignored me. The black man jumped into the fray.

"Three of us. Now, for God's sake, put up your sword." I was really hoping my brother did as he was told.

"You'll have to kill me for it!" my brother began the fight anew. I would say one thing about these musketeers was that they were waiting like gentlemen. Any of them could have killed my brother, yet they waited.

"Lively little bugger aren't ya?" the black man roared, just before they cornered my brother against the stairs.

"Stop fighting! All of you!" Constance's voice was a welcome surprise. "Is three against one fair?" Athos was the first to put up his sword.

"We weren't going to kill him." Athos said, turning away. The other two looked up.

"Weren't we? Next time let us know," the Spanish one said, before turning to lean against the table.

"Madame Bonacieux, what are you doing here?" Athos asked the woman.

"I followed him, because I knew he was going to do something stupid!" She marched over to my brother. I grinned at his chastisement.

"I don't need a woman to protect me!" He hissed at her, allowing his eyes to light upon me for a moment. I put my head down, coming to stand before the Spanish man.

"Don't say another word!" she hissed back, as he went to retrieve his sword. "If only men would think, instead of fight, there might be more good one's left!"

"Him, I'm sure about," The Spanish one said. "Them, I like." He pointed at Constance and then me.

Just then a group of men walked into the courtyard. There appeared to be Red Guards as well as Musketeers in this group. I was confused; I thought each party hated one another.

"What's going on?" the man in the front called out. "Never mind! Did you find Cornet?" The man dismissed the apparent duel in the courtyard with a wave of his hand. Whoever he was, he obviously commanded a lot of respect, for the three Musketeers immediately straightened up.

"He never made it to the monastery." Athos said, turning to look at their superior. "Give us 20 men, and we'll search the road to Chartres."

"Athos, I'm sorry." This man did indeed look sorry. "These men have come to arrest you. You're to appear before the King immediately, charged with robbery and murder." The two other men came to stand beside Athos, hands on their swords. "I promised them there'd be no trouble."

"I'm not the man you're looking for." Athos said, as he gave his sword to the man aforementioned.

"Why did my father name you before he died?" D'Artagnan demanded.

"I don't know!" Athos said, before walking out, followed by the guards. We ended up following them to the palace where he was put before the king.

"This man stands accused of highway robbery, assault, and murder!" the Cardinal shouted. He pointed at the man who came to arrest Athos. "While Captain Treville looks the other way, his men riot in the streets!" Wow, so that man was actually the captain of the Musketeers. The one my father was planning on putting my safety into the hands of.

"The charges are false, Your Majesty." He appealed to the King.

"There are witnesses," the Cardinal said. "YOU!" He pointed and waved over the inn owner. "Tell the King what happened."

"I own an inn. The Musketeer Athos, and his men, robbed me and murdered two of my guests, Michael Fournier, and a Gascon named Alexandre D'Artagnan."

"I have never seen this man before in my life!" Athos protested his innocence. It sounded weak to my own ears. I looked up at D'Artagnan.

"You," the Cardinal brought forward a red-haired boy.

"I was driving my master and mistress home. We were attacked by a bandit. He said his name was Athos. He shot them both." I felt for the poor boy. I really did, though I didn't think that this was the same man. He looked different.

"Is this your assailant?" The cardinal pointed at Athos.

"Yes. I believe so." The boy said. "He wore the same uniform." I wanted to protest, it could have been anyone.

"Oh! This is a mockery of justice!" Captain Treville said.

"There is not a word of truth in this! These men are mistaken!" Athos declared.

"Musketeers are not above the law!" The cardinal implored to the King. "Remember Sire, the King's judgment is infallible."

"Quite right," the King stated to the Cardinal. "An example must be set. Take this Athos to the Chatelet. He will be executed at dawn." As he stood up, everyone bowed. I really wished to stand up and protest, but knew how my brother would take it. I watched as Captain Treville rushed out after the King.

We went back to Constance Bonacieux's house. Her husband was unfortunately home, and he was a tiresome bore. I felt my eyes rolling into the back of my head as soon as I took one look upon him.

"Jacques-Michel Bonacieux at your service. Merchant in fine quality cloths and linens to the nobility. Perhaps you've heard of me?" He asked, whilst his wife was tending my brother's poor, bruised side. I said nothing about my own, I had already attended to it in our room.

"I'm afraid not," My brother gritted out.

"So how did you come by these injuries?" He leaned against the mantel of the fire. I felt suspicious of him. Why would he care how my brother came by his injuries? Does it honestly matter?

"My injuries do not matter." My brother began on his self-pitying humor. "I've failed my father. I came to kill the man that murdered him, but all I;ve found are more questions." I put a hand on his shoulder. "I can't rest until I know the truth."

"That's lucky, because rest is out of the question." The two Musketeers from the courtyard walked in. My brother freaked out and drew his sword. The black man raised his hands soothingly.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa." He said. "We're not here to fight."

"Those Musketeers who attacked you, would you know any of them again?" My brother strategically put the table between us and them. He also placed himself in front of me. If that doesn't scream something is wrong, I don't know what would.

"They all wore masks," my brother said, completely sheathing his sword. The two looked disappointed. I lightly punched his shoulder. "I shot one of them! His body might still be there at the inn."

"All right, saddle up. We're leaving." The black man said, walking towards the door.

"This morning, you try and kill them, and now you're best friends?" Constance exclaimed.

"Athos' life is at stake. He's to be executed in the morning for crimes he didn't commit." The Spanish one told Constance. D'Artagnan led me out the door. I waved to Constance. "Forgive the intrusion, Monsieur." With that we left the Bonacieux's home. I mounted my poor bay horse. I rubbed her neck in forgiveness, before we all took off to the inn. On the road there was little talking but we were all properly introduced.

"I'm Charles D'Artagnan." My brother introduced himself. "This is my brother Leo."

"I'm Aramis." The Spanish one said.

"Porthos." The black man said. I grinned at them all.

"Doesn't say much does he?" Aramis looked up at my brother.

"Who? Leo? Oh, he's mute." D'Artagnan said. "Educated, just quiet. Best scout one could wish for though."

"Huh." Aramis looked at me, before looking away.

We reached the inn well after midday. Everything was deserted as it had been when we had been here at night. Relatively quiet, then again who would wish to come out in the cold and the snow. I know I was already regretting my choice to follow behind my brother, I had to ensure that he didn't do something foolish along the way. But my hands were like ice underneath the leather gloves, and I was shaking.

My brother sent me a sympathetic look, before he dismounted. Aramis and Porthos followed. Begrudgingly I did as well, though I kept close to my steed. She offered me worth, that I would be a fool to not take advantage of. D'Artagnan talked with the inn owner, through which we learned where the impostor was buried.

I groaned as I realized that we would have to unbury the man. I felt my toes curl, as my brother and the Musketeers went to gather shovels. I was handed one by Aramis, and even though I wanted to hurl I aided them as well. Finally he was uncovered, looked just as foul in real life as he did in death.

"He's no Musketeer." Porthos said glancing over the blue, and frozen body.

"Look at his clothes. There's two bullet holes," my brother suddenly pointed out.

"So?" Aramis asked, the two Musketeers and I turning to look at my brother as if he had grown two heads.

"I only fired once." My brother said. I groaned as I realized that meant someone had to undress the body. Thankfully Porthos volunteered himself for that job.

"This is the shot that killed him," He showed the wound on his left side. "And this hole, doesn't match any wound." Porthos double checked just to be sure. Aramis looked like he just had an idea.

"It means he wasn't wearing the uniform when it was fired."

"But someone else was," Porthos finished, sitting back.

"Cornet," Aramis said, the realization hitting him hard.

"Those Musketeers didn't just disappear," Porthos said, taking Aramis' proffered hand, getting out of the grave.

"They were attacked," my brother realized the graveness of the situation. I dug my hand into his shoulder. Quickly he placed his hand atop it, in a silent communication of reassurance.

We took to the road again, this time sure of the events that had occurred. I held on tightly to my reins, the ice in my veins overcome by anxiety and nervousness. I mean what if the bandits were still out there? I was in front when Porthos began to speak.

"If I was planning an ambush, I'd do it here," looking around I realized why. It was a place where I would never have seen anyone coming.

"Plenty of cover, good sightlines," Aramis looked around as well.

"Cornet wouldn't have suspected a thing." Porthos said.

"Over there," Aramis said, dismounting and grabbing his musket. We found the bodies after climbing the hill. I was sickened by the sight. How many bodies was I going to see while in the company of the Musketeers?

"Cornet," Aramis breathed after he removed his hat in respect for his Musketeer.

"They shot them like animals and then stripped them of their uniforms!" Porthos said angrily.

"D'Artagnan the men who did this killed your father as well." Aramis said. He looked over at me too. "If you want justice, help us find them and clear Athos' name!" I walked over to Porthos, who was throwing his coat over the saddle. I noticed a glint on the dirt and knelt down. I handed it to Porthos who took it frowning.

"Was Cornet carrying Spanish gold?" He asked Aramis. "You could go a year in Paris without seeing a Spanish doubloon, and that makes two in a week."

"Where'd you get that?" D'Artagnan asked, nodding towards the two pieces of gold.

"I won it, in a card game, with a Red Guard," we all mounted our horses, in an attempt to reach Paris as soon as possible. Then we waited outside the pub, in which Porthos went in order to capture Dujon, the Red Guard.

Then we escorted the Red Guard to a building on the outskirts of Paris. He was tied and a bag was put around his head. I didn't like this and chose to stand looking out the door holes. My brother patted me slightly on the back. I was fine with a pistol and put me in a swordfight, but the deliberate harm of another. I guess that was my womanly gentle disposition.

"Time to pay the reckoning for Cornet," Aramis said, his musket resting on his shoulder. I turned around then and watched the man. He was extraordinarily graceful as well as handsome.

"And I bet he's going to say, 'I have no idea what you're talking about.'" Porthos mocked. Dujon kind of nodded his head at that one.

"And then we'll have to hurt him." Aramis said with a sadistic smirk.

"At which point, he'll suddenly remember he killed him." Porthos bantered back.

"Uh," Dujon disagreed.

"Why wait?" Porthos asked his fellow Musketeer. "Let's just hurt him now." They both smiled at the frightened man.

"It could go like that. Or we can just skip to the confession part. It would save us time, and you pain." Aramis bent down so he could be closer to Dujon. "A lot of pain."

"I was just following orders." Dujon managed. I was surprised he hadn't peed his pants yet.

"He was just following orders." Porthos mocked.

"We'd better let him go, then." Aramis said, before Porthos picked him up and began to shake the man.

"I I can't tell you! They'll kill me!" Dujon said. The two let him go. I breathed a sigh of relief, only to realize that his punishment was going to be worse.

"No need for that." Aramis said looking at Porthos. "We're not brutes. We'll just shoot him."

"What? No, listen, you can't, please," Dujon pleaded. Porthos pushed him until he was supported by the pillar.

"You know people say I'm quite good with these." Aramis held up his musket.

"Good? He's the best. He's so modest." Porthos began to chuckle. I mentally winced and began to pray for the man's soul. My brother and I moved, so that we were standing next to Aramis, who was standing in front of the Red Guard.

"But the musket isn't the most reliable weapon. From 100 yards, I'll probably miss as often as I hit.  
From 50, well, I rarely miss. But from ten? It's just a matter of, which vital organ do I choose to hit first?" Aramis said, whilst he loaded his weapon.

"No, no, no, please, listen, listen," Dujon begged.

"Heart?" Porthos asked his fellow friend and Musketeer.

"Too swift." Aramis disagreed. "The liver, perhaps. Oh Or a stomach shot. Death is inevitable, but you'll bleed for hours first." He continued to load his weapon.

"You can't. This is murder." Dujon sounded less sure of himself as he watched the proceedings. I as well was feeling a sort of misgiving, falling into these men's company.

"We won't tell, if you won't." Porthos chuckled. I winced and closed my eyes. I didn't wish to see bits of a man going flying to tell you the truth. Then I winced as I heard Aramis take aim. I heard a clicking noise and looked up to see nothing. "Bang!" Porthos cackled madly to the stricken Red Guard. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh I forgot the ball! This time," Aramis promised darkly. I looked to see that my brother seemed as relieved as I was that there was no bloody murder.

"It was Captain Gaudet!" Dujon finally broke as he watched Aramis go to put the ball into the musket.

"Of the Red Guards?" Porthos asked.

"He told us to do it. He said he wanted a few men for a special mission. Something unofficial. An ambush to steal the King's letters. But Gaudet went mad. He killed them all. None of us knew it would be murder." Dujon admitted.

"You took this from Cornet." Porthos held up the gold doubloon in front of Dujon.

"His saddle bags were full of Spanish gold. Gaudet said we could share it between us. I just - " He was nodding wildly when my brother stepped towards him.

"Who murdered my father? Who?!" My brother grabbed Dujon by the coat collar. I stepped forward as well, ready to step in between them if D'Artagnan got out of hand.

"Gaudet. It was Gaudet." The Red Guard seemed fearful for his life. Which he should, as my brother would kill the man who killed Father. Porthos pulled my brother off the guard. "He did it to blacken Athos's name. I'm not like him. I'm not a killer. I'm a soldier, like you." Porthos grabbed him by the throat. I stayed behind by D'Artagnan, with a hand on his arm in a placating manner.

"Where is Gaudet now?" Aramis asked, serious.

"He's camped in the old ruins, outside the city gates. I'll show you where Just don't kill me." I was surprised he managed to wheeze anything out of his lungs with the grip Porthos had on his throat.

"There, that wasn't so hard, now, was it?" Aramis asked as Porthos let him go.

That night we reached the old ruins, under the stealth of night. I was cold, and kept close to my brother and Aramis for warmth. Aramis pulled out the eye scope he had and began to survey how many were on guard.

"Gaudet keeps his camp well guarded." Aramis surmised from his survey.

"You'll never surprise him." Dujon said.

"Shut up!" Porthos hit him hard in the ribs. I nearly laughed, but remembered just in time.

"The bridge is the only way in and out. There's too many of them for a frontal assault." Aramis said. "I could take a couple of them out from here." He gathered.

"No, by the time you've reloaded, the rest will be long gone." Porthos disagreed. I agreed with Porthos. "Now, if we're going to capture Gaudet alive and get back those uniforms, it'll have to be by stealth. We need a distraction, something they'd never expect." I agreed, nodding my head.

"I know something that might work." My brother unexpectedly stated. I could only shake my head. He never thought up anything good.

His brilliant plan involved Constance. He made her dress up like a prostitute, while we stood nearby. I could have killed him. She was a respectable woman!

"What do you want?" The guard asked. She attempted to act like a prostitute. I rolled my eyes, then I cuffed my brother in the back of his head. He gave a small ow and turned to glare at me.

"Fifty sous and I'll take you to heaven."

"Are you one of those religious nutcases?" The guard was so clueless. I stifled my laughter.

"It was a metaphor," she said, loosing the sultry tone. He looked clueless and shrugged. "Nevermind. You can do whatever you like. I'm all yours. Clear enough?" He started looking her over.

"Yeah Five sous?" He said. I snorted, then turned my head into D'Artagnan's shoulder. He just shook his head.

"Five?!" She sounded outraged, even though she wasn't a prostitute.

"All right, ten. But that's it." He said with a finality to his tone.

"Fine!" Constance agreed, just as Porthos throttled the man. Then another guard came up, and he let the man rest upon Constance.

"Oh Oi, my turn next!" Constance made the guard do some hand signals.

"Excuse me!" Porthos said as he took the weight of the man.

"Ten sous? Shame on you." Aramis said as he came onto the bridge next.

"I'm in your debt." My brother said.

"I'm doing this for Athos." She said flipping her skirts. I just pressed her hand with my own gloved hand. "Stop looking at me like that." She said to my captivated brother, who was staring at her chest. I rolled my eyes.

"Stay over there and you'll be safe, OK? If you're in any danger, use this." My brother pointed to a remote place on the horizon. He handed her a musket. We went in silently, guns drawn and awaiting to see Gaudet. My brother tried to keep me safe, but knew that it would look suspicious if he sent me to wait with Constance.

"There he is. That's Gaudet over there." We all pressed close together to get a good look at the camp.  
"He thinks no-one can touch him." Porthos muttered. I had to agree with that one.  
"Wait for my signal." Aramis commanded. I guess he was second-in-command with Athos gone. "Surprise is everything."  
"Gaudet!" Aramis did not think about the temper that a Gascon has, especially when they have been wronged. "Surprise would have been everything!" Aramis said as the shots began to ring out. We were immediately in the middle of a battlefield. I fired my musket and a man went down. At least I knew that I was a true shot as well. I watched as my brother went after Gaudet.

"What's your problem, boy?!" Gaudet spat as my brother went after him.

"You will pay for murdering my father." He said, as I crouched behind a wagon in order to reload my pistol. I shot another man. This kill would belong to D'Artagnan. He was the heir to the estate after all. Finally, after my musket had been spent it was time for sword play. I grinned a little too evilly. This was where I excelled after all.  
"D'Artagnan! We need him alive!" Aramis cried out as we defeated the ones left. The battle was too swift in my opinion. But oh, well.

"Death in combat is too honourable for you. I'd rather see you hang." My brother said, before he put up his swords.  
"D'Artagnan!" Aramis cried out, after I clutched his arm. He turned just in time to shout out a warning, as Gaudet was prepared to stab my brother in the back. D'Artagnan stabbed him with his sword.

"The stolen uniforms. They're all here." Porthos said after giving a quick whistle. We all made our way towards him.  
"With Dujon's confession, that's all the proof we need." Aramis said. I nodded my head as well. I looked up in time to see my brother put his cloak upon Constance's bare shoulders.  
"I killed him." She was a woman who had never seen battle nor been trained for it.  
"You saved my life." My brother attempted to make her see the sense in her taking a life. He put his gloved hand on her cheek, but she brushed it off.  
"Take me home. My husband will be back soon." She turned away.

The next day dawned, with the four of us getting a release for Athos' execution. The King and the Cardinal were both not in a good mood, after being woken up early. But they soon saw all the evidence and the King quickly signed the release for Athos. I was glad. He didn't seem like a man who deserved to die, at least not this early and not unjustly.  
"Come on, shoot, damn you!" We arrived just in time to hear Athos roar. I knew he was an honorable man. Not afraid to face death, even when he was innocent.

"Hold your fire! If I were you, I wouldn't be in such a hurry to die." Aramis said, strutting down the stairs with Porthos, D'Artagnan and I trailing behind them in all their Musketeer glory. "Your release. Signed by the King. Get these chains off him." Athos was leaning against the wall, in relief.  
"I thought I'd finally shaken you two off." Athos joked, as he was unchained from the wall.  
"Believe me, there are easier ways." Porthos said as they began to lead him back up the stairs, where my brother and I were leaning. He nodded to us in appreciation. I smiled, as we followed the three wherever, they might lead us.

"You come to Paris to kill Athos and end up saving his life." Aramis stated as we joined them in a pub. I began to drink my wine. This was way better than that wayward inn's ill wine. "After a few drinks, I'm sure he'll appreciate the irony." Aramis stayed my brother's hand as he began to pour him more wine.  
"What's wrong with him, anyway?" We looked over to see Athos in a corner, drinking by himself.

"Oh, woman trouble." Porthos griped.  
"There was someone special once. She died. That's all he ever said." Aramis leaned in close to the two of us.  
"I'd better stay behind. He'll need someone to carry him home." Porthos said, self-sacrificing as he drank more wine. My shoulders shook with laughter. Porthos fixed me with a dark glare.  
"Do you need somewhere to stay?" Aramis was always so nice to the both of us.

"No, we have a place." My brother said.  
"In the arms of Madame Bonacieux?"

"She's a married woman." My brother was scandalized.  
"You really are from Gascony, aren't you?" Aramis began to put on his gloves with an amused air.

"Besides, there's someone else." My brother admitted. I rolled my eyes. His lady. I would have rather forgotten her. I mean she did get him accused of murder! "A woman I've only met once. The most beautiful I've ever seen. We have unfinished business."  
"She sounds lively." Porthos said before both Musketeers began to chuckle.  
"You have no idea." I nodded my head. They really had no idea what this woman was capable of.  
"Athos" Aramis said on his way out of the pub.

"Game of cards? First king wins." Porthos said to my brother and I. I shook my head and went to sit with Athos at his little table. He began to play with a locket as he drank more and more. I felt sorry for this man. I could only hope that one day I might uncover what secrets he had hidden deep within his closet. 


	2. Chapter 2

A few weeks had passed since our unfortunate introduction with the three. They were helpful, Athos aided us with our sword work, Porthos with our combat, and Aramis taught us how to shoot straight. I enjoyed being in their company, though I was always struck with guilt over my identity and how I wasn't being exactly honest with them. But then they had a harebrained idea. One that my brother dove into head first.

I found myself on a cold, March morning with my brother, Aramis, Athos, and Porthos. My brother was preparing to duel a Red Guard. Earlier I had voiced my thoughts of the matter, before gently reminding my brother not to get himself killed.

"What's the vital thing to remember in a duel?" Aramis leaned into my brother's shoulder in order to give him advice. I was nervous about what was about to occur.

"Honour?" My brother received a cuff to the head from Porthos.

"Not getting killed, right? Biting, kicking, gouging - it's all good." Porthos said. I felt a chill roll over me. My brother was going to end up killed. I just knew it.  
"I was raised to fight like a gentleman."  
"Were you raised to die young?" Aramis asked, his Spanish accent slipping through heavily. I gripped the back of Aramis' leather overjacket. He just sent me a grin and a nod. My brother had told the Musketeers that I was young, only fourteen years of age, so my anxiety was attached to my lack of winters. In actuality I was as old as my brother, but it would have been difficult to explain how a man of nineteen never grew whiskers or was so slight in build.

"You don't have to do this." Athos stepped in front of my brother. "It's Musketeer business."  
"I can handle it." My brother handed Athos his glove. I sighed and hung my head at his determination. Athos walked away to take the glove and wave it like a flag. The Red Guard took the bait.

"Leo, I want you to stay with them," my brother said, as the Red Guard began to run at him. I nodded. "Promise me!" He cried out urgently as the guard was about twenty yards away. I held out my hand and pinky swore with him like we used to as children. I stepped back just as the Red Guard flew at my brother. He lost his short sword almost instantaneously and I didn't want to watch the rest of it. Then when he was punched and went down, I thought for sure my brother was done for. Then he brought his foot up and kicked the guard in the groin!  
"I taught him that move." Porthos said to both me and Aramis with a chuckle. Then once my brother had the upper hand and the guard's sword, the Red Guards began to appear.  
"Lay down your weapons!" They bellowed from their horses.

"Red Guards." Porthos said to Aramis and I.  
"Red Guards!" Aramis parroted, only louder. We broke out in a run in the opposite direction of the guards. My brother on the other hand, ran straight for his short sword before running directly in the path of the guards. We stopped a few yards off to watch.

"Nothing more we can do for him." Athos said.  
"No point all of us getting arrested." Porthos said. I looked at them, shaking my head in disbelief.  
"He knows the Musketeer motto "Every man for himself"!" Then we all broke out in a run, back to Paris and Captain Treville.

"You knew the penalty for duelling, but let d'Artagnan go ahead!" Captain Treville spat at the older Musketeers. "I don't blame you Leo. You couldn't have stopped him." He put a hand on my shoulder, which I shrugged off instinctively. He looked at me before nodding his head slightly like he knew. I felt uneasy in that moment. The other Musketeers were just glad that it wasn't them that was getting a dressing down.

"I don't like this." Aramis said. "I've never been unpopular before." I winced at these words, knowing that Captain Treville had heard them and would be more furious than ever once he heard those words.  
"Did any of you think at all?!" He continued on his tirade. I was just content that it wasn't me he was referring to.

"Try trading places with me." Porthos mumbled back.  
"But you're used to it. I'm more the romantic hero type." He thrust his head back. I stifled my laughter, my shaking shoulders the only sign of my mirth. Then Treville got close to Aramis, upon hearing those words.  
"D'Artagnan is in prison because of you." I really hoped Treville brushed his teeth that morning. Otherwise Aramis might say something that would possibly get him condemned. "Alone friendless condemned." With each word he stayed in front of one of the Three Inseperables. "I hope you're very proud! Dismissed!"

"D'Artagnan was taken to the Chatelet at ten this morning. He's awaiting execution, at His Majesty's pleasure." We were standing in Treville's office. "Congratulations. You had me convinced - and I knew the whole thing was a charade." Treville said with a slight smile.  
"We certainly fooled the rest of the men." Aramis pointed out of doors. "They hate us." I had to think on that one. I guess my brother had been making good friends amongst the Musketeers.  
"They think we betrayed a friend." Porthos growled. "It makes me sick."  
"Provoking a duel was a brilliant idea." Treville reassured them, sitting behind his desk. "The world had to believe d'Artagnan's arrest was genuine."  
"I still think one of us should have done it." Athos said. I perched on the edge of the desk.  
"Vadim would never trust a King's Musketeer." Treville scoffed at the idea. "It had to be someone he didn't know."  
"He's a Gascon farm boy - promising, but raw." Athos said, in a disbelieving manner. "There's too much at stake."  
"Well, he has to prove himself sometime, so why not now?" Treville reasoned. He was right. If ever he had a thought of becoming a Musketeer, he would need to build his portfolio.

"Well, I think he can do it. And I'm a pretty good judge of character." Porthos said. I felt such affection for this kindhearted Musketeer. I would have to relay that to my brother when we were in private.  
"You're a terrible judge of character, especially when you're sober." Aramis teased his friend.  
"Vadim stole enough gunpowder to start a small war. Where is it? What was he planning? Where are his men? If d'Artagnan can bring us the answers, then his life is worth the risk." Treville wondered. "Tomorrow is Good Friday. The Queen pardons a few deserving prisoners at this time every year. I've put you all on her guard detail. You can check on him, then." With that the discussion was closed. "Leo!" Treville called as we were all leaving. "You are to stay at one of these Musketeer's apartments until further notice. I don't want you involved in this." I panicked. I couldn't stay there! They were men! I was a woman disguised as a man. But I nodded anyway. With luck the men would be gone for the majority of the time anyway to check up on my brother.

"A beautiful morning, Madame Bonacieux." Constance was dressed in a gorgeous gown. I was staying with Porthos until further notice, so I was sticking with the three Inseparables.  
"I doubt if it looks so good from inside the Chatelet prison." She snipped back.  
"You've heard about d'Artagnan?" Athos said in his bland, unimpressed voice.

"You know, these stories can be greatly exaggerated." Porthos tried to shed some light on the matter, but she wasn't really thinking.  
"Really? Mm. I was told you led him into danger and then abandoned him!" She said, angrily. I wanted to shake her and tell her the plan myself, but 1) I wasn't supposed to talk, and 2) I couldn't just give the plan away like that.  
"That one's about right." Porthos nodded, and managed to look ashamed.  
"He's your friend." She exclaimed. "What are you going to do about it?"

"We've been getting along well, but I wouldn't say friends, exactly." Aramis stepped closer to her, taking a bite of his bread.  
"He trusted you!" She almost yelled, slapping Aramis. His bread flew out of his mouth; I was just grateful I wasn't on that side of him. I might have shrieked.

"My most humble apologies, sir! I can't think what came over her." Bonacieux cried, as he reached his wife.  
"Your wife's actions were justified. It is I who should apologise." He swept his hat off in a flourish to convey his apology. Bonacieux swept up Constance and led her off. I didn't miss those days. Especially as my punishment was usually severe if I had ever attempted something like that. "God, I love that in a woman." Aramis said while moving his jaw.  
"What? Passion?" Porthos asked.

"Violence." Those two chuckled, before we all left the Garrison. I was taken to Aramis' house where I was given a cot to sleep in. The next morning Aramis was gone, he left a note informing me that he was going with Porthos, and Athos to the Chatelet, and not to expect them back for some time.

That night I had made a stew, which was the extent of what I believed a man could make, while I waited up for the Three to come here. I wasn't surprised when they flew in the doors. Athos was furious. I went up to him and curled my fingers around his wrist, in a silent query. I looked from one to the other and found the same, confusion, but Athos also had fury.

"What was Treville thinking to let D'Artagnan go there in the first place!" Athos exclaimed. He wrenched his hand from my grip. "Apologies Leo. Your brother is apparently now in league with Vadim." I backed away shaking my head in disbelief. My brother wouldn't do such a thing. He wants to be a Musketeer too much to turn away his life now.

"Leo, you made dinner?" Porthos raised an eyebrow. I simply shook my head and went to gather the plates and cups, as well as the stew.

"This is good lad!" Where did you learn how to make something like this?" Aramis said after taking a spoonful. I couldn't tell him it was my mother's recipe, so I quickly wrote on the piece of paper, he had written on that it was something I had to do for my father and brother after mother died. He nodded, patting my hand sympathetically.

The next night we were dining at Athos' house, who had commanded his servant Grimmauld, to bring us all chicken dinners. I was eating mine, and it was good, when the door suddenly flew open to reveal Constance. We all stood up at once.

"Athos!" She cried out. "Come quickly!" She motioned with her hands towards the streets and her house.

"And why is that?" Athos asked, a hint of coolness in his tone.

"It's D'Artagnan. He says for you to come!" With that we all jumped into action and began to follow her to her house.

"Vadim plans to murder the King and Queen. Some fantasy of a peasant rebellion." My brother stated. I stood beside him, my hand seeking the comfort he alone afforded me. He soothed me by taking my hand between his. "What's wrong Leo?" He asked concerned.

"I think the lad missed you!" Porthos bellowed. I nodded as I clutched at my brother. He just smiled at me indulgently and ran his hand over my head, before allowing himself to be caught up in the intrigues of court.

"Have you seen the gunpowder? Any weapons?" My brother shook his head at Athos' questions.

"What about his men?"

"In hiding." My brother responded to Aramis' question.  
"When is this plan supposed to take place?" This raised the eyebrows of the other Musketeers. I just curled in tighter to my brother's side.

"Vadim's careful. He doesn't say much." My brother admitted.  
"Does he trust you?" Porthos' question was a valid one. One I must admit was burning away at me. I didn't want my brother dead prematurely.

"As much as he does anyone. Felix doesn't, but I can handle him." D'Artagnan reassured, more me than anyone else. "Vadim said the secret to a good trick is to make people look the wrong way."  
"What do you think he meant?" Aramis looked up from playing with his hat.

"Honestly? I have no idea." D'Artagnan looked as confused as I'm sure everyone else felt in the room.  
"You've done enough. We'll take it from here." I didn't understand why Athos was so sure that my brother was going to fail.

"Pick him up now and the King and Queen are still in danger." I had to agree with D'Artagnan. But I also agreed with Athos.  
"What do you suggest?" Honestly I was shocked, at this question of Athos'. He didn't seem the type who would listen to other's opinions. But maybe that's because I never got to ask any of mine and I saw him all the time veto the other's suggestions.

"I go back in." I dug my nails into his hands, making him hiss. There was no time for any banter or thoughts on this subject as Constance walked in with wine and five glasses.  
"They told me about the duel and your imprisonment, that it was all faked." She sounded hurt and upset.  
"Rather well, you have to admit." She slapped him harder, this time I would imagine. I shook with my silent laughter. Porthos began to laugh outright which made her turn her ire upon him. He raised a hand in innocence. "What for this time?"

"Letting me think the worst." She stated.  
"First I thought you were a condemned man, then a fugitive and now this! How many ways can a man think of to get himself killed?" She stormed out of the room.

"I think she likes you." Aramis said in a stage whisper, around the cork of the wine bottle, as he began to pour wine for all of us.  
"It's too dangerous." Athos came closer to my brother.  
"I can do this. Trust me." They all silently conferred before Athos gave up and hit him lightly upon his shoulder. I shook my head. "Leo, I'll be fine. This evening, Vadim visited a woman called Suzette Pinault.  
You'll find her in the Rue Lagrange. She's his mistress." With that my brother was gone.

"Tell me we've made the right decision." Athos said to the rest of us. I just shook my head in disbelief. He was definitely going to get himself killed.  
"Absolutely." Aramis said draining his glass.  
"Definitely."  
"Well what could possibly go wrong?" Athos said sarcastically. I looked at him, my eyes filled with knowing. We were staying by the fire, letting my brother have his good-byes with Constance, drinking the last of the wine when we heard a shout for the guards. I looked up at the men with fear filled eyes and we immediately began to move.

"I order you to move!" Her husband demanded.

"Order away. I'm staying here, until you stop shouting and listen." Constance was brave. I would have never done such a thing.  
"Step back, please, Monsieur." Athos attempted to placate the situation.  
"This man is a wanted criminal." Bonacieux seemed aghast that we would let him go.  
"I said, step back." Athos said in his low voice that offered dark promises.  
"I suggest you do as he says." Aramis put his rifle on his shoulder.  
"Is this a threat?" Bonacieux seemed to tremble, yet attempted to maintain a rigid front.

"Not yet." Porthos moved closer and put his hand on the hilt of his musket. The merchant decided it was against his odds of winning and took a few small steps back.  
"Good decision." Aramis said, deliberately relaxing his stance. He pulled me closer to him with his left arm.  
"Once again, I'm in your debt." My brother breathed into the ear of Constance before he took off.  
"Good evening." Athos extended to her husband, before we all began to move off into the distance.

"Go home, Leo." Aramis said. "This isn't your battle to fight. You are not of age yet." I tried to protest with my actions, but he simply raised an eyebrow. Doing what he said, I stomped off to Aramis' flat, where I drifted off to sleep, shortly thereafter. Aramis came in later at night, I stirred and looked up. He smiled at me, before gently throwing another cover over me.

"Sleep." He said before walking up the stairs. I did so. When I awoke the next morning, Aramis was in full Musketeer garb and sitting at the table waiting for me to awake.

"Leo, I will be gone for most of the day. Do not leave this house!" He warned me. "Am I understood?" I nodded. "Fine. I will probably be home late. Do not bother to make dinner, we will probably go to the pub afterwards." Again I nodded. "But there is more than enough food for you, when you get hungry. I have books upstairs, and I think I even have my old violin somewhere." With this Aramis got up and left the house. I was left alone with nothing to amuse myself.

So I began the tedious task of cleaning his house. It was utterly filthy. The only good thing about me being the youngest and mute was that my brother could make excuses that I was kept at the house and expected to do the housework while my brother and my father worked the fields. It technically isn't a lie, I just usually didn't follow it and usually aided my family in the fields.

I began to sing while I worked, which helped calm me down. Night came and Aramis did not come. I finally fell asleep, when the moon was high in the sky. The next morning I awoke to Aramis holding his head in his hands. He was fully dressed and didn't look like he had slept. I touched his sleeve gently, hoping for an answer.

"I failed you and your brother. I am sorry," Aramis said. I looked at him confused. "D'Artagnan has been found out." My eyes widened in despair. He could read the questions in my eyes. "We aren't sure whether or not he is alive or dead." Sobs began to wrack my frame.

"There was blood found on the floor of the hideout that Vadim was using. D'Artagnan was nowhere to be found. I am sorry, Leo." Aramis did look contrite. Then the door banged open.

"Ready for the parade?" Porthos asked, with a sad grimace. I looked up to see Athos behind him.

"Leo, I know you wanted to come and see the parade in all its glory but it's not going to be safe." Athos said. "We owe it to your brother to keep you safe." I nodded my head. I didn't exactly want to go to the parade anyway with my brother tentatively dead or missing.

"Good lad," Porthos said, ruffling my hair with his hand. I swallowed thickly.

"I am sorry," Athos said, before turning. "Aramis! Porthos! Let us go!" With that they all three left the house. I curled up on my little cot and began to cry in earnest. If D'Artagnan was dead then that meant I had no choice. I would have no protectors and I would be forced to go back to my husband. I didn't wish that for the world. And it wasn't like I could get married here and be safe, as the marriage would be invalid.

Loud bangs began to rock the house. I curled up tighter as the dust began to fall from the ceiling. I wondered if this was going to be how I died. If so, I didn't wish it for the world. I would rather go out in a blaze of glory, but on the bright side if I was dead, my husband would have no claim upon me. Finally it all stopped and I walked into the kitchen in order to run water over my face and rid my body of all the dust.

Several hours later, jubilant voices came through the door. I walked out, calmly, though I was preparing myself for the worst when my brother walked in. I threw myself in his arms and let him calm me down.

"Aww, Leo," my brother soothed. "I'm sorry I gave you a fright." With that I punched him. Then I shook my head and hugged him again. "And you only had these three for company. It must have been frightful!"

"HEY!" Porthos exclaimed. I began to shake with silent laughter. Then I reached my hand up and lightly touched the dried blood on his forehead. Shaking my head I pushed him to sit down on the cot. Then I grabbed some rags from the kitchen, wet them and began to dab at his forehead.

"OW!" He exclaimed loudly. "Leo that hurt!" I just shot him a scathing look and continued to tend his wound. It looked worse than it was, it bleed a lot. But then again it was a head wound. We stayed for a while, until we left to resume our room back at Constance's house. All was cleared with her and her husband.

"D'Art!" I exclaimed once we were in private with the door shut. "You scared me! I thought you were dead and that LeBarge would come and rip me out of Paris!" D'Artagnan gathered me up in his arms.

"Shh, Lene. I'm not going anywhere any time soon. And if something would happen to me, Athos, Porthos, and Aramis would be hard-pressed to let that fate befall you." He rocked me from side to side. Finally I stopped my crying.

"I know. I'm sorry. Just a little emotional." I wiped my eyes.

"It's alright. Just rest now, Lene." I thought oh well, come what may, as long as it doesn't interrupt me at this particular minute as I attempt to sleep.

Go, go, go! Death to the tyrants! Over there, in the crowd! Move! Protect the King! Kill them all! Kill them all! Protect the King! Down, down, down! Watch out! No! Move! Let her go! Take the shot! Take it! Shoot him! Bomb, bomb! Clear the area! No! Aramis, no! Move, move, move! Go, go, go, go! All clear.  
It's safe! Move, move, go, go! Surround the carriage.  
Go, go, go! Move, now! It's a dud.  
Stay back.  
Stay back! They were never meant to go off.  
They're all duds! He's made us look in the wrong direction.  
The palace! He doesn't want to kill the King, he wants to rob him! It's a distraction! He's at the palace! Yes! There he is! Shoot him on sight! There's nowhere to run! Surrender or die! It's up to you.  
It's over, Vadim.  
Not quite.  
Where's d'Artagnan? Is he dead? Bang.  
Get down! Come on.  
Vadim's mine.  
Vadim! Show yourself, you traitor! There was no gunpowder in those bombs! You betrayed us.  
You never were very bright, were you, Felix? Still, you worked it out in the end.  
Felix is dead.  
Where's Vadim gone? Hold it right there.  
Musketeers! Kill them! Vadim! Behind you.  
You are full of surprises.  
I had a good teacher.  
This way.  
Vadim, this way.  
Over here.  
So, you are alive? I think so.  
Vadim? Woundedbadly.  
He can't have got far.  
Stop there, Vadim! Stop! I should have strangled you at the Chatelet, saved myself a lot of trouble.  
Why didn't you? For the fun of it.  
It was a good trick.  
It should have worked.  
It nearly did.  
My apologies for the deception, Monsieur.  
I had no choice.  
D'Artagnan was doing his duty at great personal risk.  
He deserves praise, not blame.  
Oh, he is very brave, I'm sure.  
Please accept our profound apologies for any misunderstanding.  
No hard feelings? Of course not.  
I always knew there'd be a good explanation.  
I beg Madame Bonacieux's forgiveness.  
I trust nothing of the kind will ever happen again.  
I'll see you to the door.  
Things were very quiet before you came here, Monsieur.  
I'm sorry.  
You must miss that.  
Not for a single second.  
'You were right about d'Artagnan.  
' He has the devil's luck.  
But all the good fortune in the world won't save him, if he chooses to be MY enemy.  
Then I must help him make the right choice.  
Oh, I don't suppose that there was any sign of the Queen's diamond pendant? None at all.  
Pity.


	3. Chapter 3

I followed my brother and the three Musketeers all the way to Le Havre. It was a long trip on horseback, nearly a week's riding. I was exhausted by the time we managed to get to Le Havre. My brother attempted to be sympathetic, but the others told him that I would have to get used to harsh conditions and travel as in a few years I myself, would be ready to join the Musketeers.

We were in Le Havre on business for the king to bring the explorer, Emile Bonnaire back to Paris for the King. I guess he had something that the king wanted or else he did something that the King didn't care for. Personally, I knew that a lot of explorers ended up being pirates as their expectations didn't pan out and figured maybe he had resorted to piracy.

Whatever. Who cared? I just knew that he was to come into port today, so my brother and I were skulking around the ports. I hoped we could stay here for a while, my butt could really use a rest. My brother had sympathized with me earlier while the others were still asleep. He knew I wasn't used to such harsh travel, but I didn't complain. Being a boy meant having more freedoms and liberties. Oh how I used that to my advantage, my brother hated it.

So we stood there, trying to look like we were meant to. I don't really think we fooled anyone, after all what does a King's Musketeer wannabe and his little brother scream to anyone? Suspicious! I'm sure, as it was on my mind as well. Finally after standing there for several hours, a most peculiar man stepped off one of the recently docked boats.

I mean peculiar. He was the most eccentric man I had ever set eyes upon. He was bedecked in an orange color with feathers on his left shoulder. He was also outfitted with furs, even though it was mid-June. His hat was fine, large and black, but his whole person was strange. I shared a look with my twin and we set off following him to a little pub as did some other men carrying crude weapons.

"Drinks for the whole house!" Bonnaire shouted as he walked in. We cautiously sent a look to Athos and Porthos before going over to join Aramis at his table which was close to Bonnaire.

"The tail feather of an Amazonian macaw, quite the loveliest bird in the jungle, yet not half so lovely as you.  
It matches your eyes perfectly." Bonnaire flirted with the barmaid. I guess I couldn't fault him, all that time alone in the water without the company of a woman? How did he manage to keep sane? Everyone knows a woman has all the brains.  
"Seduced by a feather. Really?" My brother was disbelieving at this turn of events. As was I. Stupid woman, playing right into his charms. He was strange! Aramis and Athos had charms. So did Porthos, but of an entirely different sort.

"Anyone can tell a woman she's beautiful. Making her believe it, is where the genius lies." Aramis said to my brother seriously. I shot him a look. He just chuckled. "Oh, wait Leo until you're of age. Then you'll understand."  
Looking around I saw most of the rebels begin to stand up while Bonnaire was still flirting with the maid. I wanted to hit my head on the table. Then two men all in black came in, catching my interest. I touched my brother's arm gently, just as a woman's voice shouted.  
"Emile!"

"Dear God!" I looked up to see a woman in a dark olive color dress. She was pretty and seemed to make Bonnaire nervous.

"I want to see how this plays out." My brother began to stand as the shout rang out, but Aramis stayed his hand. I had remained seated, planning on waiting for a surprise. She and the barmaid began to brawl, the strange woman pinning the other girl onto the table.  
"I'll kill you!" She seethed at her overly flirtatious husband.

"Darling, calm yourself, I beg you. It's far too early in the morning." Bonnaire soothed. Then he looked over her shoulder and shot the rebel in the knee.  
"Touch him and you die!" She hissed at the man. She was quite like a feral cat. We all jumped into action, clearing the rebels from the establishment. "You can stay away too." She brandished her crudely made knife at all of us.  
"A moment ago you wanted to kill him." Aramis and the woman began to circle one another. I snickered, looking up at Porthos with amusement.  
"I have the right. You don't." She hissed before launching herself at Aramis. He began the extremely difficult task of disarming her. She started to slash her knife at him, thankfully he was quick and disarmed her. Then he spun her to my brother.  
"Stop! Get your hands off me!" She screamed as my brother pinned her arms to her side. Then she found his thumb and clamped down on it with her teeth.

"AHHH! She just bit me!" My brother pointed to her after he released her. I shook with suppressed laughter. "Gentlemen, thank you. Thank you. I can't thank you enough. Lucky for me you were here." He said. I raised an eyebrow at his theatrics. I would hardly call him defenseless.  
"Not entirely." Athos sounded bored with this whole situation, as he sheathed his dagger. "Emile Bonnaire, I am Athos of the King's Musketeers. You are under arrest. We're taking you to Paris to appear before the King." Porthos was busy searching him for any concealed weapons.  
"Er, no I'm afraid I can't, er, can't travel today cos I've got important business" He was trying to stall for time. "Your business will have to wait." Athos said shortly.  
"Right." He muttered.  
"What about her?" My brother was still disgruntled over their little skirmish.

"I have a name." She spat at my brother. "It is Maria Bonnaire." I raised an eyebrow. That explains a lot.  
"Gentlemen, my wife." Bonnaire said to us.  
"That explains a lot!" Aramis was a little behind in his thinking.

"Any hidden weapons we should know about?" Porthos growled, beginning a more thorough search of Bonnaire.

"Er, no. No, I never carry any concealed weapons." He smiled a little, just as Porthos grabbed a concealed musket from his boot.  
"Hmm."  
"I completely forgot about that one." He managed a weak smile. Of course he forgot about the only concealed weapon he has upon his person.  
"Easily done." Porthos said with a chuckle.  
"I would hate you to lose anything so valuable. You wouldn't want this to fall into the wrong hands." The men in black, were definitely Spanish. They handed the plans of Bonnaire's to Porthos.  
"Well, gentlemen, Paris it is." We began the trek to the door when he suddenly stopped.  
"Oh, um, grant me one last favour before we go." He managed. "A few moments alone with my wife."  
"You must think we're stupid." My brother crossed his arms and I mirrored his thoughts.  
"Hm." Aramis, Porthos, and Athos both contemplated his request! I couldn't believe it.  
"Terribly sorry, apparently we are." I nodded with my brother.  
"I must have your guarantee that you won't try to escape, monsieur." Athos said, looking down.  
"You have my word on it . . as a gentleman." Bonnaire said. They gave in, and we escorted him up the stairs to the room he had waiting. I left with my brother, to go saddle up the horses and get ready for our journey back to Paris.

"How stupid can they be?" He cried out.

"I dunno, Charles," I softly said.

"He's going to try and escape, I just know it!" At that point in time we were joined by Aramis.

"Of course, he's going to try and escape. But we will catch him before he realizes that he didn't get away fully." Aramis gave us a smirk before checking his girth. We all mounted as soon as Porthos and Athos joined us. Then we began to follow him for a while, before overtaking his wagon a little outside of Le Havre.

"Ha-ha! I'd sit up here if I were you. I'm sure your friend won't mind." Porthos cocked the gun at the young lad who was driving the wagon before waving Bonnaire up with him. I looked behind me to follow what was going on, as I was upfront with Aramis. The two scouts.  
"Everything shipshape with the wife?" Aramis enjoyed causing him distress. I snorted and turned back to the front. I just couldn't wait until we were back in Paris.

Aramis and I hung back as the rest began to hurry on, with Bonnaire and wagon. I was to stay behind with Aramis due to my sharp eyes and silence. I pointed out the two men on horseback to Aramis who nodded his head, before we turned to catch back up with the company.

"We're being followed! By two men dressed in black, about a mile behind." Aramis cried out as we got within hearing distance of them.  
"The men from the inn?" Athos hazarded a guess.

"Yes."  
"What are they waiting for?" Athos was puzzled at what their game was. So was I. If they wanted Bonnaire, shouldn't they try to overpower us in a bid to grab him?

"If we stay off the road, we should lose them." Athos stated as we reached a small village about ten miles east of Le Havre. It was silent, a little too quiet in my opinion. We dismounted and began to tie our horses to the posts, when Aramis and I went silent. We heard metal clanging on metal and froze.  
"What is it?" Porthos asked. Bonnaire became worried.

"What's going on?" Porthos silenced him with a single hand.

Come out and state your business!" Aramis cried out. We all had our muskets drawn.

"That was very formal." Athos was as confused as the rest of us, at his politeness towards the enemy.  
"I like to be polite." Aramis shrugged as we waited for a movement to alert us.  
"Aramis!" My brother shouted as Aramis was nearly killed. Athos shot the rebel who attempted to put an axe in his back.

"Ambush!" Athos cried out as we all got ready to fight.

"Get Bonnaire!" One of them cried. I backed up so that I was near to Bonnaire.

"Porthos, Leo, stay with him." Athos demanded. I nodded as we began to guard the explorer. The battle was raging around us, I looked up to see Porthos engaged with an enemy and one coming up behind him with an axe. I made a decision, and pushed Porthos out of the way. I took the axe to the shoulder.

"AHHH!" I screamed as it went all the way through.  
"LENE!" My brother screamed, as Aramis ran to me. Porthos slew the man who did that and rushed to my side as well.

"It's deep," He said, poking at it. He looked up at Aramis.

"Anyone else? Are you all right?" Aramis asked as he knelt down beside me. He looked at the wound himself and began to pull off his belt. "That's a lot of blood!" I was just trying so hard not to pass out from the pain that was running though my body.

"That's enough. I've no argument with you, only with him." I didn't have the strength to look up to see who had spoken. The battle wore down, and finally it was silent.  
"Gentlemen, allow me to introduce my business partner, Paul Meunier." Bonnaire said.  
"On the face of it, I'd say your partnership isn't going well." Aramis said, as he continued to keep pressure on my shoulder.  
"I funded Emile's expeditions for eight years, and yet I discover his ship has arrived, my cargo is nowhere to be found, and he's made no contact with me." Paul Meunier said. I felt for the guy I really did, but right now I just had to breathe through the pain. Tears began to run from my eyes, Aramis and Porthos noticed without saying anything.  
"There was no There was no time, Paul! I was forced to travel to Paris without warning." Paul said. By now my mind was starting to blacken. The only thing I could focus on was the pain. I felt a hand take mine after a long while.

"Hang on Lene, please," My brother breathed into my ear.

"D'Artagnan, it hurts." I clutched his hand with all my might. The two musketeers were shocked to hear me talk. D'Artagnan was too upset to notice his or my slip.

"Will he lose his arm?" Porthos asked, I could faintly hear him.

"No, but he might lose his life." Aramis said. I let my eyes shut and I drifted off to sleep for a moment, before I felt a hand begin to shake me.

"Lene!" I opened my eyes. "You can't go to sleep. Not yet at least." I nodded, before trying to keep my eyes open. They loaded me into the back of the wagon, D'Artagnan was cushioning my upper body with his knees. We didn't go that far, but before long we stopped. D'Artagnan scooped me into his arms and strode with me into a dark manor. There were cobwebs everywhere. We stopped in an emerald green room, where he placed me on a couch in front of a fireplace..

"I tell you something. If this place is for sale, I might be interested." I heard Bonnaire say. I groaned weakly. I was dying and he wanted to buy this place. Shoot me now, please.  
"It's not." Athos said, light began to filter through my eyelids.  
"No, you're right. It is a bit dark." He tried to hide his disappointment.  
"I don't suppose there's anything to take the edge off?" Porthos asked, on my behalf.

"There's wine." Athos said, not very impressed. He began to stride out of the room.  
"Oh." Aramis looked down at me a little worried.  
"Oh, I have something better." Bonnaire said. I rolled my eyes. "A bottle of rum bouillon. Colonists makes it out of sugar molasses. So potent, they call it killdevil."  
"We'd best get this liquor acquainted with Aramis' patient," Porthos chuckled a little. My brother raised it to my lips, letting me begin to sip the fiery liquid. It burned the whole way down my throat, pooling its fire in my stomach. The four talked a little more, I just continued to drink and concentrate on not vomiting from the intense pain that I was feeling. Then he lifted me up and took me to what I assumed was the dining room at one point in time.

I looked up at D'Artagnan as Aramis and Athos talked. He knew we would have to tell them. I mean they would need my shirt off to stitch the wound.

"Guys, I have to tell you something," My brother said as they approached the table.

"What is it D'Artagnan?" Athos said.

"I need to see to my patient," Aramis began.

"You see, it's about your patient." D'Artagnan was terrified at loosing his best friends to the deception that we weaved.

"I'm not actually Leo. I'm Selene," I spoke up, my voice coming out a little slurred from the drink.

"God, Lene, you are such a lightweight." My brother said fondly, running his hand over my hair affectionately.

"Shut up. The pain is excruciating." I mumbled, dropping my head back down to the table. "I'm trying not to vomit."

"Alright," Aramis said, a little uncertain.

"Look, we can deal with this afterwards. D'Artagnan?" Athos motioned to my shirt. My brother carefully took it off me, then Aramis slit the breast bindings from my back. I took another sip of the rum bouillon and let the drink overtake my body. Aramis began to wipe the blood from my back. I had a lot of scars on my back, but he didn't say anything to me or my brother about them. At least not yet.  
"Look, if youif you don't mind I'll just go wait outside. The sight of blood makes me feel a bit faint." Bonnaire said. I rolled my eyes as I prepared myself for the feeling of the needle going through my skin. Porthos barred the door, causing Bonnaire to take a step back. "Or I could stay here."  
"You must be skilled at this yourself." Aramis said, threading his needle.  
"Better with sail than skin." Bonnaire admitted.  
"Fine needlework, Aramis does. Should have been a seamstress." Porthos said with an affectionate grin towards his brother in arms.

"Some time in the future, I'll have to show you the wounds that I've stitched for Porthos. That you wouldn't even realize." Aramis said.  
"Stitching that's fine enough for the Queen's chemise." Porthos laughed.  
"I agree." Athos said, a rare feat for the surly musketeer. "But perhaps you might wish to see to Lene now." Aramis went back to overseeing my care.

"This will hurt," Aramis warned. I looked up to see my worried brother.

"Love you." I whispered before I allowed myself to black out after the first stitch.

When I awoke I was back on the couch in front of the fireplace. It was quite dark out now and I was chilly. I had a headache, probably from the liquor. My brother sat beside me, my head in his lap. I could feel a dull ache in my shoulder, realizing that everything had occurred, it wasn't just a dream.

"little piece of heaven called San Christophe. And I'll farm tobacco there and I'll retire. . . .fat and oversexed." I heard Bonnaire's voice as I came to.  
"Farming's no Utopia, Bonnaire. It's all hard graft, I can assure you." My brother sighed, as I felt his hand stroking my cut hair gently.  
"No. No, labour is cheap. And I'll manage the whole thing from my porch with one beauty sitting on my lap and another mopping my brow." He said. I rolled my eyes.  
"Sounds like paradise." Aramis said. I wanted to groan at his love for women.  
"There are opportunities for men like you in the colonies. You could be rich. You should join me. All of you." Bonnaire said. "And for your sister, there would be many opportunities for her as well."  
"Maybe I'll take you up on that." Porthos said from his corner seat. I heard footsteps approach us, their owner heavy on his feet.  
"How is she?" He asked my brother.

"I dunno - "

"Fine and fit." I muttered, a little startled when he knelt down to look at me properly.  
"Can she travel tomorrow?" Athos straightened up and asked Aramis.

"If she must." Aramis heaved a sigh. "But women are considered to be weaker than men, so," I sputtered a protest.

"Oh you can go shove it Aramis!" I spat, trying to sit up. I could feel the stitches begin to pull, so I let my brother help me into a sitting position.

"Oh really, mademoiselle?" He asked, arching a brow at me.  
"Then we leave in the morning." Athos said, turning to look at the fire.  
"Well, I don't suppose you'll mind spending a night here, hey, Athos? Must bring back all sorts of memories." Bonnaire said.

"And Aramis, it's Madame!" I shot back as Athos left the room.  
The next morning I woke up not feeling refreshed. I felt sicker if that were possible. I wondered if perhaps infection was setting in. It may be, for all I knew. No one would let me look in a mirror. They had attempted to pry my story from my brother and I last night, but we dodged their questions, eventually agreeing to answering them when we got to Paris.  
"I'll go fetch some water." My brother hurried out of the room, while I laid on the couch, or settee or whatever you wish to call it, moaning and groaning about my luck

"What are you doing?" Porthos was the only one left in the room with Bonnaire and I.

"Just planning my next trip." He said from his position at the table.  
"Oh." Porthos said, looking a little disappointed. I didn't understand what his fascination with Bonnaire was.  
"And I'm making sure that the load is evenly distributed." He said, looking down at the papers littering the workspace.  
"I, er, wouldn't mind taking a look." Porthos admitted. I turned to look at him, before hissing as the stitches caught. "I like teaching myself new things."  
"Ah! So, you're an autodidact?" At Porthos blank stare he began to explain but I cut in.

"It means self-taught man." I explained for my friend. His face brightened a little.  
"Like myself, actually." Bonnaire said. Porthos came forward to take a look.

"Another time, perhaps. Forgive me, my eyes are tired now. I'm just such a martyr to detail." He said. I rolled my eyes, if anyone was a martyr it was not Bonnaire. I was the closest to a martyr we had on this expedition. Good god, shoot me now. I felt sweat break out on my brow.  
"D'Artagnan!" Porthos shuffled over to the window, while Bonnaire put his papers away. I narrowed my eyes at this man. He was hiding something. Of that I was sure.

"What is it? Is it Meunier?" He asked, staying from his task at putting the papers back in the case.

"You'd better take a look." Porthos said motioning out of the window. He told me, "Bonnaire's wife." I nodded in understanding.

"Go with him," I said as Bonnaire ran out of the doors. "I will be fine here." I stayed on the sofa, feeling my stomach swirling with a sick feeling as well as feeling overall ill. D'Artagnan would kill me if I contracted a fever from being reckless. I stayed there on the couch, waiting for the feeling to pass, but it never did. Finally Porthos came back in. He made a beeline straight for Bonnaire's plans.

"Where's Bonnaire?" I asked  
"Bonnaire's wife." Porthos spat, uncurling the plans. "She came to break Emile, her darling husband out. Athos, Aramis, and D'Artagnan are following them now." I laid back on my perch and watched Porthos as he turned angry over what he found. My eyes began to get heavy, and I let sleep take me. When I awoke, it was to shouting and much chaos.

"Athos, fever, cannot, ride, Paris," the words were all garbled. I let myself drift back off. The next time I came to was on horseback. I smelt a musky scent, with a hint of cinnamon. I breathed in deep, before I realized that I was on a horse.

"Where are we?" I asked, my voice breaking from lack of water and nonuse.

"Shh, Lene. We will be Paris before long." Aramis soothed. His breath was tickling my ear. I nodded like a child and fell back to sleep away from the pain and agony. My dreams were rent with nightmares, and at times I thought that the people around me were others.

"NO!" I would scream out as I felt someone's hand upon my person. "Let me alone!" I would fight, kick, scream, and cry as I did not recognize anyone besides my brother. According to my brother I would cry out for our father, quite frequently. I also was told that they left me in the care of Captain Treville while they went back to Le Havre for a few evenings in order to get Bonnaire taken by the Spanish. He was a slave trader, and apparently I missed Porthos throwing him around a bit. What a pity. I would have killed to see that.

"_Come, darling." My husband whispered in my ear. "You must make me happy tonight." He would demand as he brought me a dress to wear to his dinners. "I could make or break your family. I have the power to do so. I have already done so with you." He would sneer. "I would start with you brother, D'Artagnan, Charles, I believe?" _

"_NO! Please, I'll do anything! Leave him alone!" I cried out, feeling his hand hit my bare, exposed skin. He left marks, always underneath the layers of clothing that I was to wear. He made sure that no marks marred my exposed skin, as then there would be questions. _

When I was finally awake I found four bruised and pained men, three of whom were Musketeers. I guess I even pegged Treville a couple of times during their escapades. Aramis deemed my wound pretty much healed and began to pull the stitches back out.

"So Selene," Athos began as Aramis finished and I was able to pull my shirt back on. "Tell us your story. Leave nothing out." Looking at D'Artagnan I began to tell my story.

"It all started when my father didn't have enough money for his taxes," I said looking down at the sheets. "LeBarge, the taxman in Gascony, finally paid us a visit. But once he saw me, he told my father that he would forgo the owed taxes if he would give my hand in marriage. My father agreed, as the penalty would likely be death for him, the streets for D'Artagnan, and I would be given to LeBarge as a plaything. I was fifteen, and attempted to please my husband."

"He abused her," D'Artagnan said, angrily.

"D'Artagnan!" I gasped at his audacity.

"Well? It's true, Lene!"

"Anyway, he would threaten my family if I wouldn't do exactly as he bid. I became pregnant one year, about a year ago now, and I gave birth to a girl. He threw our daughter out of doors and the punishments became more severe. So I finally escaped with my father and brother. They knew he would never rest until he found me so I became Leo, the youngest son of Alexandre D'Artagnan." I told them. "I was to be given to Captain Treville for safekeeping, but that was no longer needed as you all know the rest. I'm sorry I deceived you." I bowed my head and looked at the sheet.

"That's why you have so many scars," Aramis stated. "I for one, would have also spirited you away as well."

"I agree!" Porthos said. His usually smile and chuckle were gone. In it's place was a hardened soldier who had seen too much over the years.

"I am not happy with the lies and deceit you two have woven. However, a man should never treat his wife or any woman like that. So, we will keep your secret." Athos said. "We will continue your charade of being a man, though with Aramis knowing that you are a girl, his flirting could give you away." I laughed and he ruffled my hair.

"What age are you?" Aramis asked, curious. I giggled.

"D'Artagnan and I are twins," I said. "Besides don't you know it isn't proper to ask a lady her name?" He looked down sheepish. "But I don't want you to treat me any differently. I want to follow you four around." Athos looked down for a moment.

"Fine. But we will decide if it is too dangerous for you." Athos said. "And you must obey our command without questioning." I thought this through. They were honorable men.

"I agree." I shook hands on it. 


	4. Chapter 4

It had taken but a few hours since I woke up after my gender was revealed to the Musketeers for them to start treating me differently. No longer was I allowed to go with them on their missions, which upset me, D'Artagnan being the sounding board for most of my complaints. Also, they stopped giving me as many lessons about swordplay and pistol training, though they couldn't completely stop as that would look suspicious to the other Musketeers at the Garrison.

Whenever they went on a mission or like when they went to the palace in order to protect the King, Queen, and the Duke of Savoy, I was made to stay behind. I was sent to Athos' flat, when they brought Marsac back to D'Artagnan's and my room, I only got a glimpse of him.

Everything else that I heard about Marsac was Athos' own opinion of him, which wasn't very pleasant. He would apologize profusely for swearing in front of me. When I assured him it was fine, he went back to pacing and swearing. I would sit quietly and continue my embroidery and reading, while fending off chuckles at his ill temper.

I had it, when I went with the four on their daily patrol of Paris. Aramis teased me and asked if I would like a side-saddle brought out, after we had left the Garrison. I snapped a comment back to Aramis, before ignoring him completely. My brother simply shook his head, as he knew that I wasn't pleased with my treatment, ever since I had been found out.

So I came up with a good idea to prank all of them, including my brother and Captain Treville. He wasn't necessarily telling me that I couldn't do anything that his Musketeers were doing, but he wasn't sticking up for me either! And he knew my skills, knew that I had been training with my brother long before I ended up in Paris, and before I was married to LeBarge.

I decided to plan my attack directly after Aramis ended up killing his friend, in order to get Aramis out of his funk. He had been simply quiet a little too long, with none of us able to get him to break out of it. So I snuck into his flat, and poured some dye into his shampoo and soap. It was bright blue; Constance helped me in making it from Forget-Me-Nots. She didn't particularly care for Aramis either, so to her it was a win-win situation.

I snuck into Athos' tack and swapped his bridle with a purple one with feathers, and little glittery bits on it. I giggled the whole time, before stopping at each stall, handing them all a carrot. The Musketeers still got mad at me for doing that, telling me their horses were going to end up fat, but with all the running and walking they did, there was no way their horses were going to get fat off of a carrot.

For Porthos, I slashed a huge hole in the backs of his overtunics, after ensuring that I could sew them back together. Once I ensured that they would be safe, I took D'Artagnan's knife and slashed a hole. In each and every single one of them, before the last of them I embroidered a large red heart on the back, instead of cutting a hole in it. That way, Porthos would have to wear the embroidered one or one with a hole. I snickered the entire time.

And last but definitely not least for my brother, I dyed his horse. His horse was a beautiful black Friesian, and I made little white spots all over his outercoat (from the book and the previous movies!). It would wash out after a little while, but my brother would be furious that Buttercup looked like that. I thought it was funny, so did Buttercup who neighed and snickered the entire time I added the dots to him.

The next morning was chaos. I guess I should mention that I left a little bit of each person at the scene of the crime. At Aramis' house I left a piece of his leather jacket, at Athos' house I left a little bit of blue fabric, at Porthos' house I left my brother's knife behind and at the stable I left a glove of Athos' behind. This way I couldn't be incriminated.

Aramis came out to the garrison, blue headed and Porthos came out wearing his embroidered shirt much to the amusement of their fellow Musketeers and friends. But the real trick occurred when the other two, D'Artagnan and Athos' realized that they had been pranked too. I was sitting in the courtyard, reading a book while they ran around fuming mad. It was hilarious, when they began to accuse one another. My brother stood there looking thoughtful before he turned on his heel, gathering the attention of the three, and stood before me.

"Leo, was this you're doing?" My brother used my name as we were in the middle of the Garrison, and mornings were particularly busy. I nodded, laughing hard. The other Three scowled before kneeling down to face me.

"Will this wash out?" Aramis motioned to his hair angrily. I shrugged, still sporting a grin. To Porthos, I mimed sewing, and he rolled his eyes good-naturedly.

"Where is my saddle?" Athos growled. I looked up at him and pointed to the corner of the lot where the barrels full of liquor were kept. He growled and stalked off to grab it.

"And my horse?" I motioned towards Aramis, and the both of them understood.

"I'll be at Bonacieux's," I breathed, before getting to my feet. I knew that they would come sooner or later, and after a few hours of intensive training, they showed up. I could hear their feet thundering against the stairs.

"So?" Aramis demanded as they shut the door behind them.

"So, what? Buttons?" I retorted, tearing my eyes away from Shakespeare's works. Aramis rolled his eyes.

"No, why did you prank us?" Porthos asked. I looked away.

"Because I'm tire of you all treating me like a child!" I snapped. "And like a woman!"

"But you are a woman!" Athos said a little startled and unsure of where the conversation would be going.

"Yes, but I have been following you all around for months before my gender was discovered!" I said, turning away from the battle hardened warriors.

"Fine," my brother caved.

"Fine?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You can accompany us." Athos raised an eyebrow as did Aramis and Porthos.

"Why is that boy?" Athos asked.

"Because if we don't allow her, she will just follow us and chances are get herself hurt or killed." My brother explained.

"Fine, Lene," Athos said. "But you have to do exactly as we tell you alright?" I nodded eagerly.

"Then let's go!" Porthos said, giving me a grin. "We have training to do!" With that I followed the four men down the stairs, excited that I was going to get a real chance to prove myself to both Aramis and Athos.


	5. Chapter 5

The Homecoming

I remember handing Porthos his birthday present the day before his birthday. I was going along with Bonacieux and Constance to Calais, where we would go in search of cloth. Treville had pressured me into going, stating that this was business of the King, and that his Majesty had decreed that someone should go along to assure his assets. So, amidst much grumbling, I left for Calais.

The whole trip there, I tuned out Bonacieux, so that our conversations sounded something like me asking, whether or not they enjoy the ride, to hearing blah, blah, blahty, blah. Bonacieux sounded so much more intelligent this way, and I was reduced from wanting to rip out my own ears. My brother had warned me to be nice, well nicer, whilst I was on this trip, to which I raised my eyebrows. Just because he had a thing for Constance didn't mean I had to be nice to her husband. Of course D'Artagnan didn't see my logic and thus I left home without speaking to him.

We made good time to Calais, where Bonacieux spent forever picking his fabric. Especially that which would eventually be used on capes for the Musketeers. This is how it became the King's business and his interest in his assets. Which I severely doubted, as before now there had never been such an escort. I knew it was just Treville's way to get me out of Paris and away from the influence of the Inseparables for a while.

Finally, Bonacieux had made his purchases of fine blue linen/cotton, three bolts of gold silk, two bolts of the finest white linen, and a bolt of sapphire blue velvet. I was envious and wanted a dress made immediately out of the velvet, but I held myself in check. No matter what would occur, I had to keep my identity under wraps. Which was becoming more difficult for me as I found myself window shopping for a new dress. Once Constance caught me and questioned me, I told her it was for my Mistress, though the dress itself would look hideous on her. She looked at me suspiciously, but said no word after that.

On our way back to Paris, we had to hire a wagon. I sighed when I heard this, although this was to be expected, I mean we couldn't be expected to carry all of this fabric directly on our mounts? My Friesian might be able to handle it, but the fabric would end up ruined and then another trip would need to be made. So I had to endure the added few days with grace and bear it.

When we got back to Paris, I immediately broke from their company, after seeing them both into their home, and made my way to the Garrison. I saw the four outside in the courtyard, playing cards on the table there. I tossed the reins to the stable hand, Jacque and made my way over to them.

"D'Artagnan!" Aramis said with a smile, being the first to caught sight of me. "Look whose back. Leo!" I just sneered at this Musketeer before throwing myself onto the bench beside D'Artagnan.

"You ever make me accompany them again, I will cut your throat," I promised, darkly, holding a dagger in my hand. D'Artagnan gulped, having no doubt that I would make good on my threat.

"Fine." D'Artagnan agreed. "They were that bad of company?" He was curious, and asked tentatively.

"Yes!" I exclaimed, after shooting him a glare. "All they did the whole time was talk about their fabric, and what they would eventually do with it. I wanted to shoot myself in the head. Or at the very least offer the musket to them, so that they might have the honor!"

Aramis and Porthos began to snicker. I shot them both my famous withering glare. They quieted down and looked at the table. Looking at Porthos I noticed he wore the scarf I had secured for his birthday.

"Isn't that what a tailor and his wife might converse about?" Athos asked, no paying attention to my plant wilting glare.

"I really don't care what they talk about, as long as they don't drag me into it!" I snapped at Athos, finding it difficult to remain angry at him for long. He just gave me a slight smile.

"Asking your opinion again?" Athos was being more indulgent with me than normal. I wondered if he felt alright. So I did what anyone would do if they were in my shoes, I felt his forehead. "Uh, what are you doing?"

"Checking you for a fever," I snapped at his obviously confused question.

"Why?" My brother started to laugh. Athos glared at him, which also made my brother shut up.

"Geexe the both of you have like deadly glares." My brother looked down at his feet. I just giggled and quit my glaring; for the moment at least.

"Because you are being caring today." The whole group turned silent. I turned my gaze onto the three, and found that Porthos couldn't quite meet my eyes.

"Alright, what happened?" I asked. Athos and Aramis both motioned to my chair.

"You aren't going to be too happy," Athos said, rolling his eyeballs.

"The two people whom you met on the way to the King's fabric!" D'Artagnan said. "They mean to do you harm. Take you back to LeBarge so that he can take you back to his place and punish you as he sees fit."

"Are you sure?" I asked, sitting upright and looking at my brother and his friends interested.

"Porthos found out when he was in the Court of Miracles." D'Artagnan assured me. I nodded before the sentence soaked in.

"The Court of Miracles?" I questioned, the Musketeeers all nodded. "What were you doing there Porthos? Don't you know where not to go in this huge city?"

"They kidnapped me back from the cardinal, whom apparently held onto a grudge against me." Porthos said with a sigh. I couldn't believe that I had missed it.

"Yeah we had to go into the Court undercover and get him back out of there." My brother took a bite of an apple that was lying on the table.

"There was a plot to blow up the court, made by the leader of this Court," Athos added. "We got there in time." I was jealous of the action that all four of the, got to participate in while I was stuck with the Bonacieux's. I pouted as I sat there and listened to the four of them bicker about what exactly they did throughout this mission. Finally, my eyelids were drooping quite dramatically and I fell asleep right there, on the table. Right in the middle of where I belonged, in between my three friends, and my fixation.


	6. Chapter 6

It had been several weeks since Porthos had been reunited with his family, the Miracle Court, and then retrieved by Athos, Aramis, and D'Artagnan. I wish I had been there for Porthos, but alas, I had found myself on a detail mission by Captain Treville about fabrics for the King and Queen. I didn't dare complain, at least not openly to anyone but my brother and friends. Since then, I had been moody and on a depreciative kick.

I received a letter from D'Artagnan after I came back from the market. He met me outside the house. I handed Constance the groceries once I saw the look on his face and immediately became grave myself. Constance attempted to raise questions but I merely silenced her and walked off with my brother.

He led me back to the garrison, where we joined Athos, Aramis, and Porthos. I sat down, uneasily on the edge of my seat, waiting for D'Artagnan to speak about what was troubling him. He did, only after taking a letter out of his jacket and placing it on the table.

"Lene, this came today for you." D''Artagnan murmured as I sat up straighter. I went to take the letter, but my brother grasped my hand within his. "This will upset you."

"It is for me, is it not?" I questioned my brother. He nodded. Swallowing, I extracted my hand from him and picked it up. It was already opened, I glanced at D'Artagnan questioningly.

"I took the liberty to open it." D'Artagnan said. I nodded, knowing this need for security. Looking down, I shakily opened the letter and began to read.

_Selene,_

_I am most disappointed in you. I cannot believe that you would play trickery like that and slip out of my grasp. You have not behaved as is befitting of your station, nor befitting your status in the world's eye. It will be my pleasure to ensure that you understand this once I have you back within my grasp._

_And I also wish to offer my condolences about the loss of your father. That must be difficult for you to bear. I always promised you that I would be the one who would have the pleasure of removing life from your father. Unfortunately, this did not occur, but I still hold hope that I may do the same for your brother. _

_If you come home immediately, I will attempt to ease the punishment you will receive, as well as spare your brother's life. However, if you decide not to come back to me, I will have to begin the process of seeking you. And be sure to warn your brother what I am able to accomplish when I see fit. Also tell him that I will have a fate worse than that of your father. _

_You will be sure that you will never leave my side again, once I have you within my grasp. It will be my pleasure to break the wild and untamable streak within your body. You and I will finally be able to live in peace, without the interference of your father and brother. _

_Cannot wait to see you again Selene._

_LeBarge._

_Also, just wanted to inform you about the fate of your farm. It is no longer standing, vandals burnt it down the other night. _

I stood up, crumbling the note in my hand, my entire body trembling. I could see my vision begin to distort as the tears were pooling in my eyes. I tossed the note onto the table before beginning to walk furiously away.

"Leo!" My brother called, I could hear him beginning to get up from his seat. I just waved him away before beginning my walk once more.

Three hours later I found myself walking along the River Seine, eating an apple. My tears had dried at least an hour ago, but I still wished to be secluded from my brother and his companions. Although I loved all of them dearly, I desperately needed to distance myself from Athos.

I could find myself falling for his charming good looks and his attitude. Never mind that we were both still technically married, I just didn't see a relationship forming between the both of us that was likely to continue. Aramis was handsome, however, he was too much of a player. Someone who I would constantly be unable to trust, especially when he left with the men for training or for a mission. And Porthos. He was loveable as well, but for me, he just seemed to fall into another brother category.

Speak of the devil and they shall appear. I was startled out of my thoughts by a hand descending on my shoulder. Spinning around I saw Athos standing there giving me a grim look. He motioned over his shoulder, and I moved closer to him, breathing in his scent of leather, cinnamon, and musk.

"Follow me." Was all that he uttered. Numbly I followed him. He led me to an abandoned stable on the outskirts of Paris.

"How did you find me?" I demanded of him, once he sat down on an old bale of hay.

"Whoa, calm down, Lene." Athos smirked, holding his hands up innocently. "I found you because the last time you disappeared, I was sent to retrieve you and just let you wander there until I met you on a side street. I realize and understand your need for seclusion, but the others were going to start closing in on you."

"Thank you," I smiled at Athos, my defenses crashing down as the reality of the situation set in. He was just trying to protect me. He could have given away my place of solitude in order for some peace and quiet tonight, but he chose to aid me in thwarting our friends.

"Sit," Athos motioned to the bale of hay that he was sitting on. With a thumping heart, I accepted his offer and sank down beside him. He pulled out a pouch of cherries and we began to share the delicious treat between the two of us.

"Thank you Athos," I didn't need to elaborate why I was thanking him, he just nodded and seemed to understand.

"Lene, you have cherry juice on your cheek," He pointed to my left cheek. Self-conscious I brushed at my cheek.

"Did I get it all?" I asked him. He shook his head, before leaning in closer to me and swiping it off with his own thumb. I shivered at the feeling of his rough fingers on my soft skin. He felt it and smirked at me before kissing the corner of my mouth teasingly. I sighed in pleasure, and he took that moment to plunder my mouth with his own.

Before long the both of us were kissing heatedly and passionately. We didn't even hear the door open to the barn, until a throat cleared. Breaking away from one another, I turned bright red and looked up, praying my brother hadn't caught us. Thankfully it was Aramis, who was grinning like the cat that caught the canary.

"Better hope D'Artagnan doesn't catch the both of you," He smirked looking at my disheveled appearance. I flushed redder than I already was.

"Is he on his way?" I asked quietly. Aramis nodded, before smoothing his hand down my hair, trying to help somewhat tame it.

"That's never gonna work." Athos said suddenly. "Come here, Lene." He stood up and unsheathed his rapier. I looked at him confused until I realized the plan. I as well got to my feet and began to dance with Athos while Aramis watched. This would be a great explanation for my disheveled appearance when my brother appears. My brother remained quiet the entire time we practiced until Athos disarmed me. My sword flew to land at his feet. When he handed it to me he captured me in a hug.

"You know we'd never let LeBarge take you without a fight?" I nodded hesitantly. He exhaled and ran a hand over my hair. "Well then trust in us, Lene. We won't let anything happen to you. I promise." I nodded as well and returned his hug tightly. Maybe things would be better, but more slightly awkward between Athos and I though.


End file.
